She's Like the Wind
by Vicki595
Summary: "Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs!


She's Like the Wind  
  
TITLE: "She's Like the Wind"  
  
AUTHOR: Vicki  
  
EMAIL: little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: Romance, Challenge answer (#1,429), angst  
  
SPOILERS: "Emancipation" SEASON/SEQUEL: Part 2 in the "Dirty Dancing" trilogy RATING: PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet established romance  
  
SUMMARY: "Just a fool to believe, I have anything she needs"  
  
STATUS: Complete  
  
ARCHIVE: Archive: SJ yes, DanandJan yes, Heliopolis yes. All others ask first DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. All lyrics used belong to the artist or author, and are being used without consent. AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an answer to Challenge #1,249 on Heliopolis, stating that Jack and Sam have to go to a military ball, and Sam has to be in a dress. This is Part 2 in my "Dirty Dancing" trilogy, following from Part 1 "Hungry Eyes" and before Part 3 "Time of My Life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jack nervously adjusted the tie on his dress uniform in the hotel room mirror for the third time. In a minute, he'd have to go outside and face one of the hardest evenings of his life; a military ball accompanied by the woman he wasn't allowed to love, who was going to be in a dress. Jack's mouth was dry at the thought and he realised that if Sam exposed much... or even any cleavage or leg, then he was going to have a problem with forming sentences, much less coherent ones. He had trained his mind to behave around her when she was wearing fatigues, but he honestly didn't know how he would cope with her in a dress. And Jack knew that Daniel was not going to leave the petite doctor's side all night, which meant that Jack was going to have to spend more time alone with Sam that was safe.  
  
"Jack? Are you ready?" Daniel knocking on the door brought Jack back into the 'real world' and he moved across the room to open the door.  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Jack mumbled, shutting the door behind him, and ensuring that the key was safely in his pocket. He looked up as Daniel moved out of his way to reveal the two female figures standing in the corridor. Jack's jaw just dropped. He had hoped that Sam would wear blue, and she was standing in front of him, resplendent in a long, dark blue dress. The front was low, and as she turned, Jack gulped as he realised just how high the slit in the skirt went up the leg and how little of the dress there was at the back.  
  
"I... uh... you..." Jack stuttered, not managing to form any understandable words. Sam blushed, while next to her Janet grinned at Daniel. Evidently that had been the result she had been hoping for when she had persuaded Sam to buy the dress. Her dress was red, and covered a bit more flesh than Sam's. Janet Frasier had her man, and was perfectly happy with him. While she was still a very attractive woman, and the dress complemented her nicely, she wouldn't turn as many heads as her friend would that night.  
  
"You look great," Jack finally managed, trying not to think of the last time he had said that to her. An image of another blue dress flew into his mind, and he almost groaned. He had thought she'd looked great in that dress; what she was wearing now was even better.  
  
Sam's cheeks coloured even more if that was possible, and managed to mutter her thanks and a complement directed in his direction. Gallantly, he offered her his arm, which she lightly clasped, keeping a polite distance in between them as he escorted her to the main room where the ball was to take place. In front of them, Daniel and Janet had no such reservations; she was hanging off his arm, and before they made their grand entrance, he stooped down to briefly kiss her.  
  
Jack felt more than a pang of envy shoot through him as he watched the happy couple. Although he was glad that they had both found happiness, he just wanted to know why they were allowed to be together, while he and Sam weren't. Not just because of regulations, but in the grand scheme of things, looking at the wider picture. He felt Sam stiffen on his arm as they followed their friends into the large room.  
  
Jack estimated there to be a good two hundred people already there, dancing in the middle or congregating around the sides. A bar was located in one corner, and it was towards there that the four friends headed. He looked around for a band when he heard the first strains of Holst's Venus, but seeing none he concluded that they would rely on a sound system for the evening.  
  
Ordering their drinks, they were able to grab one of the small tables around the edge of the room, and Janet and Daniel just left their glasses with the other two, and headed into the middle of the floor to dance. Daniel's arm was wrapped protectively around his lover's waist, and both the officers noticed Janet throw back her head in laughter after Daniel whispered something to her. Venus was dying away, and more modern love songs were now replacing the classical music.  
  
"They're so happy together," Sam remarked casually, almost sadly as they watched Janet reach up to place her arms around his neck. Almost hypnotised, they watched the couple sway in time to the slow ballad that was now playing. Janet had smiled when Daniel had led her onto the dance floor when this song began to play. It was on one of the CDs that Cassie had left in the player downstairs one night when Daniel had been over. The girl had obviously thought hard about what to leave there, as when Janet had pressed play; this had come out instead of the Phil Collins she had planned to put on.  
  
"I like the feel of your name on my lips  
  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss The way that your fingers run through my hair And how your scent lingers even when you're not there"  
  
Although Janet would never admit, not even to her best friend, when she was alone at night, she would sleep with the pillow that Daniel would normally use. His scent lingered there, and it comforted her. There were many things she didn't tell Sam, for fear of sounding stupid. The fact that just saying his name could make her smile, as she would think of the time they had last spent together. The way his lips felt against hers, and how he would tangle his hands in her hair. He had told her that he preferred it long, and although it meant that she now had to pin it up every day for work, she didn't mind keeping it long for him.  
  
"And I like the way your eyes, dance when you laugh And how you enjoy your two-hour bath And how you convinced me to dance in the rain Like everyone watching as if we're insane"  
  
Daniel had sung this verse to her when they began to dance, only changing the two-hour bath to a four-hour bath! He would never forget the time he had let himself into Janet's house, only to find her asleep in a now cold bath. He had watched her eyes dance as she laughed at his substitution, which made Daniel just realise again how lucky he had been to find her, and reaffirmed his promise to himself that he'd never let her go.  
  
"But I love the way you love me (oh baby) Strong and wild, slow and easy Heart and soul, and so completely I love the way you love me"  
  
She never would have guessed that the polite and proper Doctor Jackson, anthropologist and linguist would have been such an... adventurous lover, was one way to put it. But what Janet loved was the fact that he had never taken her for granted, and always told her that he loved her as well as showing her.  
  
"And I like the sound of old R & B You roll your eyes when I'm sloppily off key And I like the innocent way you cry from sappy old movies You've seen hundreds of times"  
  
Daniel would often sing for her. He never did it for anyone else - just Janet, and Janet alone. She would often roll her eyes at him not just when he was off key, but when he suddenly launched into song. She had soon found that the best way to shut him up was to kiss him, which meant that he would sing more often. As well as singing this song to her, he would often sing "You'll Be In My Heart" from Disney's Tarzan. The first couple of lines "Come stop your crying, it'll be alright" often came in useful when she started crying at old movies. Janet had made him promise not to tell anyone, and he had done, knowing how deadly she was with a needle.  
  
"But I love the way you love me (oh baby) Strong and wild, slow and easy Heart and soul, and so completely I love the way you love me"  
  
It was a nice sensation of being loved, Janet had realised. Love had been sorely lacking in her first marriage; violence soon replaced it. She knew that Daniel would never touch her like that, although a couple of times when they had been a bit more active than usual, they had both been left with some rather strange bruises. She didn't know how Daniel would have explained them in the shower at base!  
  
"And I could list a million things I love to like about you But they all come down to one reason I could never live without you"  
  
If he was honest with himself, Daniel had been very surprised when he realised that he had fallen in love with the base CMO. What with loosing Sha're, he didn't think he could love again, but fate had proven him wrong with a beautiful five foot two auburn haired doctor. And as time had passed, and they grew closer, he had realised that it was true - he could never live without her. He told her almost daily that he loved her, but didn't want to scare her by telling her how truly vital she was to his life. Cassie knew, as he had sought her advice the previous week when he had chose an engagement ring for Janet. Now all he had to do was ask, and hope that she said yes.  
  
"But I love the way you love me (oh baby) Strong and wild, slow and easy Heart and soul, and so completely I love the way you love me"  
  
As the song finished, Janet pulled Daniel's head down for a passionate kiss, not minding at all where they were. There were a few catcalls and wolf-whistles from some of the younger officers, but most of the higher brass just smiled at the couple. Janet pulled away from a stunned and blushing Daniel, who just asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just showing you that I love the way you love me," Janet replied, leading him back to the table, where she could see that Sam was looking uncomfortable at being alone with her commanding officer - the man she though she was forbidden to love. "Later, can you ask Sam to dance? I need to have a talk with the colonel."  
  
Daniel nodded. "And when you head off to the ladies' room with Sam, I'll talk to him as well," he agreed. "Something needs to be done about them - both Generals Carter and Hammond agree. But they're not going to do anything unless they read the amended rules for the SGC."  
  
"I highly doubt that they even know the rules have been amended," Janet replied, lowering her voice as they neared the table. "Not going to dance you two?" She smiled brightly at her two friends, and could distinctly hear mutterings of regulations from both of them.  
  
About half-an-hour later, Daniel offered Sam a dance, who accepted, after automatically seeking approval from both Janet and the Colonel.  
  
As soon as she was sure that they were out of hearing range, Janet turned to Jack. "Well," she demanded.  
  
"Well what?" Jack replied nonchalantly sipping at his drink. Janet had lost count of how much he had drunk in the short time they had been there.  
  
"You and Sam," Janet pressed, determined to make the most of the time they had together. It wasn't going to be easy; Jack wasn't good at opening up and confessing his feelings, but Janet knew that she and Daniel couldn't give up.  
  
Jack shrugged. "What about her? I'm her CO; she's my 2IC. That's all there is to it." He was a melancholy drunk tonight, and Janet knew that if he drunk much more then soon he'd be crying into his drink.  
  
"That's bullshit Jack, and you know it," Janet snapped, knowing that she didn't have much time. "Jack - it's obvious to everyone except the pair of you that you're madly in love with each other. Even General Hammond can see it."  
  
"So what? There's a little something called regulations in the way, in case you'd forgotten," Jack reminded her, throwing back the rest of his drink. He moved up to get another one, but Janet grabbed hold of his wrist.  
  
"When was the last time you read the SGC Regulations Manual?" She wanted to know, forcing Jack to look her in the eyes. She realised that he wasn't as drunk as she first believed; instead the alcohol was just depressing him further, while he contemplated life, the universe and everything. He looked surprised at her question.  
  
"When I was reassigned there after the second Abydos mission while Carter was working out her cold dialling program," Jack replied. "The rules about fraternisation between officers are the same as they are on any other base."  
  
Janet hid a smile. "The SGC Regulations Manual was amended last year," she informed Jack. "On the recommendations of General Hammond, several regulations were changed or removed to suit the unique situation of the SGC; including the one about fraternisation between officers." She looked pointedly at the Colonel, whose jaw dropped for the second time that evening.  
  
"You mean... we can... it's allowed," he stammered, the shock evident on his face. Janet just grinned as she nodded. Jack leapt up, and swept up a still grinning Janet in his arms, who tried not to shriek.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" A grinning voice asked them from behind, and Jack released Janet and turned to see Daniel and Sam having returned from their dance.  
  
"No," Janet replied, smiling at her lover and her friend. Daniel realised that Janet had told Jack about the amended regulations.  
  
"Sam, would you like to dance?" Jack asked, almost shyly, holding out his hand. Sam looked at it in surprise, the regulations obviously foremost on her mind. After a long pause, she took it, smiling shyly at him as he led her out onto the dance floor. Holding her right hand in his left, his right hand rested gently on her waist, while Sam's left hand held onto his shoulder.  
  
"She's like the wind through my tree She rides the night next to me She leads me through the moonlight Only to burn me with the sun She's taken my heart But she doesn't know what she's done"  
  
Jack just let the words flow through him as they moved slowly in time to the music. He recognised the music from the "Dirty Dancing" soundtrack, as it was something that both Sam and Janet played when he visited their houses. He had only ever seen the film once after Sam had decided that Teal'c needed to be introduced to more than 'Star Wars' as his Earth culture, and instead brought out a variety of different movies, "Dirty Dancing," "While You Were Sleeping" and "The Princess Bride" among them. Jack had immediately declared that the waiter Robbie was evil, and both Sam and Janet had looked at him in surprise. When asked to explain his declaration (which had turned out to be true) he had pointed out that Robbie's surname was Gould.  
  
  
  
"Feel her breath on my face Her body close to me Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind"  
  
As they continued to dance, their bodies began to move closer, and he involuntarily shivered as he felt her breath. Jack didn't dare look down at her, not wanting to know what her eyes were telling him. Just because Janet said that she loved him didn't mean it was true. Jack didn't dare look in her eyes, not knowing if he feared seeing rejection or love.  
  
  
  
"I look in the mirror and all I see Is a young old man with only a dream Am I just fooling myself That she'll stop the pain Living without her I'd go insane"  
  
It was times like this that Jack felt older than he was. Sam was so much younger than he was, even though Jack often acted the youngest of the team. Sam was just, Sam, and he knew that the words of the song were true - without her, he'd go insane. She had helped pull him out of the dark place he had been in for so long after Charlie's death, and he knew that without her he'd go back there, which was a place that he wouldn't even wish upon Maybourne or Apophis.  
  
  
  
"Feel her breath on my face Her body close to me Can't look in her eyes She's out of my league Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs She's like the wind"  
  
Even as the song ended, Jack was reluctant to let go of the warm body now pressed against him. The love he felt for her was so strong it overwhelmed him, and he was certain that she couldn't possibly feel the same way about him. They were two very different people. She was smart, young and beautiful while he was an old dumb military man with a dark past. What could she possibly see in him? He should never have listened to Janet when she said that Sam loved him - how could she? Was there enough of Jack O'Neill there for her to love?  
  
Jack glanced down, preparing to apologise for making Sam uncomfortable, as he was sure she was. Instead, his eyes met hers, and his widened as he saw the love shining back at him. Love for him was all he could see as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes. Seeing that infused Jack with a new-found strength as he lowered his head slightly and brushed his lips gently across hers.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as she placed her arms around his neck, while he held her tightly at the waist.  
  
Sam smiled at him as she pulled his head down to meet her waiting lips. "I love you too."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
And as for that bit about Robbie from "Dirty Dancing" being evil, I did that, and my friends reacted like Sam and Janet!  
  
  
  
Songs:  
  
"I Love the Way You Love Me" (Boyzone)  
  
"She's Like The Wind" (Patrick Swayze)  
  
"You'll Be In My Heart" (Phil Collins)  
  
  
  
All feedback to little_miss_likes_to_fight@hotmail.com  
  
Copyright Vicki Pryke May 2002 


End file.
